Viperforce
by BluePhantom99
Summary: Hmm...yea... uh... I SUCK at these stupid summary things... Hey here's an idea! You read and FIND OUT what it's about. Instead of me spoiling the entire story for ya...so...ENJOY!
1. Pizza Delivery

**Hello no one was answering my PMs or talking to me…. SO I decided to watch a random episode of SRMTHFG. I ended up on, "Brothers in Arms" and I forgot what the other teams name was. Any way so the robot was getting beat up when I noticed a V on the front of the other team's robot. So the first thing that pops into my mind is Viper force. Even though I knew that it probably was wrong I couldn't take my mind off of it. So this will probably fail but what the heck it might actually go somewhere….**

* * *

The Hyperforce was strolling through space just waiting for SK to mess up another planet so that they could fail at first but by the end of the **(coughepisodecough)** so they could fix it and gain new allies. Everyone was doing all their normal junk that I seriously don't want to discuss when the alarm goes off.

"Team prepare for impact!" shouted Chiro as they were jolted backwards. The robot was able to level itself.

"What was that?" asked Otto.

"An Alien spaceship!" reported Gibson typing furiously on the computer.

"We need visuals NOW!" shouted Chiro trying to get up as another blow shook them to the ground. Gibson crawled over to the computer and began typing again.

"WE HAVE LOST ALL VISUALS…. WE ARE RECEIVING A COMMUNICATION REQUEST!" shouted Gibson over the alarms.

"Put them on screen!" said Chiro after Gibson turned off the alarms. Gibson pressed a green button on the computer. All they saw was static, but they heard voice.

"Surrender or DIE!" said an angry voice.

"Oh yea they seem _REALLY _friendly…" said Sparx sarcastically.

"Why do you attack us?" said Antauri trying to keep the peace.

"None of your business!" snapped another voice before they lost connection. Alarms went off **(**again**). **

"What is it?" asked Gibson.

"It's the pizza we ordered…," said Sparx sarcastically before Otto ran up to the computer and shouted, "IT'S A HALL BREACH!"

"Monkey's Mobil… (The robot shuts down) Uh… I mean be ready for attack!" Chiro shouted. The lights dimmed and they were in a circle back-to-back. The lights started to flicker.

"Gibson can you get a location on them?... Gibson?" Chiro looked around; Gibson was nowhere to be found. Chiros eyes darted around the room.

"Team stick together… if we stick together than it will be harder for them to get us… uh guys?" Chiro looked around… no one was there. His heart was pounding against his chest and his brain was pounding against his skull. His breath quickened and he got goose bumps. He slowly backed up, but he backed up into something. A cloth covered his mouth before his entire world turned black…

* * *

**Wow… that turned out better than expected… It's not dark by the way it was supposed to be suspenseful. Anyway have YOU read SWITCHED? If you have then vote on my pole to either have me delete it or keep it. ****Anyway I NEED you to review!**** REVIEWS ARE ****_VERY _****IMPORTANT TO ALL AUTHORS! So…uh…ya… REVIEW! :D Special thanks to Grungekitty for the constructive criticism!**


	2. Keys?

**Hi….. (Sigh) I think I should delete this story….. Maybe….. Oh well if it's a dead end…. I'll do…something. Enjoy…. I guess.**

* * *

**CHIRO POV**

I opened my eyes slowly…. Then my eyes shot open. Where was I?! I tried to look around but the lights were VERY dim.

"Monkey Team?" Nothing but an echo. I tried to get up and soon realized that I was chained to a wall. The events rushed back to me. All of a sudden I saw a glow. I was trying to decide whether to fake sleeping so that I could possibly catch something to give a clue of where I was or to just demand it from him/her. I decided to go with option #1. I heard footsteps outside my cell.

"I know you're awake." hissed a female voice. Hmm… Not Valeena… probably a new enemy. I jumped up and ran to the bars of my cell hoping that I could reach far enough through them so that I could grab her and demand to know where I was. The second I touched the bars I was electrocuted.

"Foolish monkey boy… Here's your food." She said sliding it under the bars.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" I shouted.

"Who?" She hissed as if she were taunting me.

"THE MONKEYS!"

"Oh…. Those filthy primates…hmm….. The memory of where they are has slipped my mind….." I growled as she walked away laughing. Wait… filthy primates?... SKELETON KING!

**OTTO POV**

I woke up… AHHHHH! I'm SOOOO hungry. Nova's probably cooking…..breakfast? I looked around as the events of last night pounded through my head. I didn't remember much….

"About time." she sneered shoving a plate of food under the bars. Something made me wonder how long she had been sitting there. I looked at the plate it didn't look too yummy but hey food is food, so I started chowing down. I noticed she smiled as I ate. Not an evil smile, but just a smile.

"Hey where am I?" I asked. Unlike everyone else I have found out that if I don't yell at my guards then they give me more information. She smiled again. Wait…. didn't she have fangs before?

"You are… (Looks around) Actually I don't know?" What? How could she not know where she was?

"Are we on a ship or planet?" It was like 20 questions to me but I didn't mind. I liked this game.

"I think we're on a ship. If you don't mind me asking….. What's your name?" This was by far the nicest guard I had ever had. Something wasn't right. No guard would act like this.

"Otto." I said.

"Otto?" I noticed that a thick bracelet on her arm was sparking.

"What's that on your arm?" I couldn't help asking, it looked high tech.

"I… (she looked at it as it began to glow)…..don't know…." It looked as if it were about to explode. I heard laughing down the hall way. It was another one. She ran over and smacked the girls face.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING TO THE PRISONERS!?"

"…to not to….." She whimpered looking at me.

"YOU NEED TO SEE THE MASTER RIGHT AWAY!" The master? So there was someone in charge….. My guard ran over to me and slipped something into my hand, and ran back to a chair before the other could notice. The other guard shoved her away down the hallway. I waited until they were gone to look at my hand. Keys?...

* * *

**(Sigh) I know, I know… I made the characters a little OOC. The guards are very important btw. I know I focused on them a little too much. By the way that's how I think Otto would react to guards IF he was alone. THIS STORY SUCKS! Oh well…. Review if you care enough….**


	3. Sorry

Hi... Please don't flame me for this but... I'm deleting this story. If anyone wants to adopt the story and change it just PM me. Sorry but my idea keep shifting and this was a random story... and now... it's an orphan story so, just let me know if anyone wants to adopt it. Bye...

Oh and if no one adopts it within a week I'll upload a new chapter, ok?


	4. I'M BAAAACCCKKKK!

**Hey... I felt bad for leaving this story the way it is. So as promised here is another chapter**.

* * *

**OTTO POV**

"What in the name of Shuggazoom..." I said to myself. Why would the guard give me keys? I looked around to see if anyone was coming... all clear. WAIT. Could this be a trap? Well only one way to find out... I stuck the keys in the keyhole. Wrong key. I put the second key in the lock... wrong key. I put the final key in the lock... BINGO. The door creaked open and I flinched. Then I ran back in and shoved my pillow under my blanket so it looked like I was sleeping.

"Which way..." I said to myself as I looked down both directions. Hmm...

"Eeny, meeny, miny moe,

Catch a tiger by the toe.

If he hollers let him go

my mother told me to pick the very best one

and you are... IT!" I cried pointing to the right. I quickly but quietly ran down the hall. It looked like the "Citadel of Bone". Not that I was surprised. I ran up to a cage. I saw a tail poking out of the blanket. I grabbed a random stick that was propped up against the wall and poked the lump.

"Psst... Hey it's me, Otto... hello?" I whispered. The lump moved slightly.

"...Nova..." i heard the lump groan in his sleep. I anime sweat dropped.

"Sparx... Psst... Sparx..." I whisper shouted. He flinched and rolled over. Wow I guess they knocked him out good. Sparx cracked an eye opened and jumped up. His eyes fell on me and ran over, and before I could tell him not to he ran over to me. I could see the electricity flow through him.

"Where are we?" he asked when he recovered. I used the keys to free him.

"I think in think in the Citadel... sorry I didn't warn ya sooner about the cell bars." I said opening the cage door.

"It's ok." he said stretching like a cat. "Lets just find the others."

"Ok." I said as we ran down the hall. I hoped that everyone else was safe...

* * *

**Sorry it was so short...XD When I got to the part with the eeny meeny miny moe part I looked up the rhyme cause I didn't know how to spell it and there were about 20 different ways to put the rhyme. Those were hilarious... **_**I'm kinda getting into this story again...**_** Please review! I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF REVIEWS!**


	5. SPOVA

**Hey I'm back! Since it's Easter I decided to upload a new chapter as a present. Sorry if it's short though. ^u^ I got positive feedback so here is another chappie!**

* * *

**NOVA POV**

I felt a warm breeze... it smelled wonderful... I looked around to see that I was in a meadow made completely of flowers. The flowers felt soft and the sky was clear. Then it occurred to me that I was dreaming. I sighed. Well the least the dream was a good one. Although it felt incomplete for some reason...

"Nova!"

I turned around and my heart flew. It was Sparx! I ran over to him and hugged him. Cuddling briefly with his soft, warm chest.

"Sparx!" I said with excitement and happiness. I was too happy to see those beautiful onyx eyes. All of a sudden the scene started melting away...

"Nova! Nova wake up!" I heard him say as I was pulled back into the real world and out of my dream fantasy.

**SPARX POV**

I watched as Nova's eyes fluttered open. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep that I wanted nothing more to let her sleep, but we needed to escape.

"Nova!"

"Hmm... Sparx?"

"Nova!" I shouted with excitement only to be shushed by Otto.

"Sparx where are we?" She said getting up.

"I think we're on old bone bags ship but it's just a guess." Her face turned from confused to serious.

"We have to find the rest of the team." She said running out of the cell and up to Otto.

"Which way?"

"Um, I think we should keep going down this hall." he said pointing to the right.

"Lets go." she whispered and we creeped down the hall. Watching her made me remember something...

"Nova?"

"Yea Sparx?"

"What were ya dreaming of?" Her face froze.

"Why?"

"I heard you say my name."

**NOVA POV**

OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! He heard that! What am I supposed to say?!

"I did?"

"Yea." He said looking at me with his shining onex eyes...

"Well... I..."

"Look!" Otto whisper shouted. THANK YOU OTTO! He just saved me from possibly the most awkward moment of my life. I looked to where he was pointing to see a shadow coming down the hall. Otto, Sparx, and I ran down the opposite hallway taking random turns down different hallways.

"I think (pant) we lost her..." said Otto. Sparx looked around.

"I think we lost ourselves."

* * *

**Will our trio of monkeys ever be reunited by with their friends? **

**Will they ever find their way out of the maze of hallways?**

**Will I stop asking all these questions that I know the answer to?**

**Well if you want to find out ANY of this then... REVIEW! Oh and yes I DID add the Spova to this scene. I think I'm pretty bad with romance but Rose helped me with it so it should look ok... **


	6. My fri- PUNCH

**Hey... No one was talking to me so I was looking in my past stories for inspiration when I stumbled upon Viperforce and remembered that I haven't finished this story yet.**

* * *

**ANTAURI POV**

Systems online. Visuals online. I blinked. What hit me? I observed my surroundings. As far as I could see I was in a cell on the Citadel of Bone. I examined the bars... yes that's what I thought. Any pressure put on the bar would shoot electricity through them. I looked around for a way out. All of a sudden I heard footsteps. I quickly climbed to the ceiling ready to ambush if necessary.

I heard the lock turning and the gate creaking. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a familiar monkey shadow.

**SPARX POV**

Otto opened the door. I didn't see anyone in there. Until Antauri landed RIGHT IN FRONT OF US. We all screamed... I mean everyone but me of course, but the second he was in front of us Nova punched him into the wall. I don't blame her though... I mean wouldn't you do the same if something randomly landed right in front of you?

**ANTAURI POV**

I dropped down to greet them.

"My fri-" I was suddenly punched into the wall. My mechanical nerves started screaming at me and gave me damage reports.

"SORRY ANTAURI! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Nova started pleading. Well I have to say that all that training is benefiting her attacks. I got up and Otto and Nova ambushed me with hugs. Nova kept telling me she was sorry and Otto told me he was glad to see me. I got up and forgave Nova. Sparx explained the situation. I concentrated on the power primate... I sensed Gibson was near.

* * *

**Hmm... It occurs to me that the title has absolutely nothing to do with the story... or does it? I'm not sure.**

**Phonix: You are the author YOU should know!**

**Phonix, it's breaking rules to write in script form! You're going to get my butt banned!**

**Phonix: I don't care.**

**-_- You know what? I don't care either... BTW anyone who cares or PMs me this might be important to you. Testing is going on this week so I won't be able to answer often. So if I don't answer don't think I'm dead or anything! REVIEW!**


	7. Infestation

**Really? Only 1 review? Well thanks BlueJ... (yes I randomly made up a nickname for her)... Are people just not interested anymore? Do people read it and think it's not worth reviewing? Should I delete it? Oh well NO ONE seems to be PMing me either... Well SOME people have but they sent me one PM and I immediately responded, but they didn't reply after that... Oh well to those who give a crap about this story...**

* * *

**GIBSON POV**

Oh my... my cerebral (brain) was throbbing but I forced myself to open my eyes and look around. I was in a cell for the most part. Upon closer examination I concluded that I was being held captive of the Citadel of Bone. The place was filthy. I small beetle crawled over to me...

**SPARX POV**

"Which way? I asked Antauri. We were at a junction... left or right.

"A negative force is disrupting the power primate." All of a sudden I heard a familiar shriek coming from the right. GIBSON! I ran faster than I'd ever had in my life. Were they torturing him?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt! I slid to a halt in front of his cage.

**GIBSON POV**

BUGS WERE EVERYWHERE! THEY WERE CRAWLING OUT OF THE WALL AND THE FLOOR AND FALLING FROM THE CEILING! I screeched. I danced around on the floor to avoid the insects. They were all crawling towards me and on me I screeched louder. Sparx slid in front of the cell panting. OH THANK GOODNESS! He SMASHED the front of my cage OPEN! The bars were made of titanium which surprised me that he was THAT strong. He ran up to me, snatched me, and ran out of the cage. I was SOO glad to see him. I carefully brushed the stray bugs that had managed to hold on to me off.

**OTTO POV**

I heard a screech come from the right and Sparx took off like bolt of lightning! I never knew he could be that fast! He ran on all fours while we struggled to keep up with him. I managed to catch a glimpse of him smashing the cage open. So much for the keys. Sparx carried Gibby out while I looked inside. There were SO many bugs in there. I felt bad that Gibby got that cell cause he doesn't like bugs.

******I think that's good... I enjoyed writing this! ^u^ I feel like I'm getting into this story again. Please review! **


End file.
